game_of_thrones_the_age_of_seven_kingdomsfandomcom-20200214-history
Blacktyde
Biographical Information Coat of Arms (Sigil): 'Vairy vert and sable '''Words: '''With Salt and Iron '''Realm: '''Iron Islands, Riverlands '''Seat: '''Blacktyde, Knightsgrave (Fairmarket) '''Current Lord: '''Lady Marion Blacktyde '''Founder: '??? '''Title: '''Lord/Lady of Blacktyde, Lord/Lady of Knights Grave '''Overlord: '''King Qhored I Hoare Members of House Blacktyde Current Members * Andrew McCulloch: Lord Aaron Blacktyde: Former Head of House * Nick Whitman: Caylus Blacktyde, High Priest of the Drowned Faith * Stephen Connors: Horrus Blacktyde: A former Maester, now Lord * Owen Sillence: Victarion Blacktyde: Rock solid bad ass from the means streets of detroit. * Maddie Black: Marion Blacktyde, Heir and Daughter of Lord Blacktyde, Head of House * Gavin Earl: Grit, a landed Knight known as Lord Riptyde. NPC: '''Lopsided Joe: A professional horn blower whom ensures to play at night, midnight and early morning as is tradition to ensure Ironborn ships don't crash into castle rocks on foggy nights. Not to mention, he enjoys getting involved in festivities. So far Caylus is still a big celebrity for him, his recent feat was being the only man to hit Grit with a horn. Former Members/Allegiances * Maester Torstein - Estranged Brother, sworn to the Citadel Family Tree History House Blacktyde of Blacktyde is a noble house from Blacktyde Castle on the island of Blacktyde. They are bannermen to House Greyjoy, the overlords of the Iron Islands, located within Westeros. They blazon their arms with varying green and black. History Recent Events 02/04/2016 - Lord Aaron dies in combat against King Hoare's own right hand man, Lord Drumm, murdered under the arrows of Lord Malister. Tensions rise at the loss of such a lord, Grit is wounded with arrows and from a personal guardsman. Military and Organisation The Blacktyde fleet consists of 40 longships, ten of which are elite Ironbourn war-ships manned with skilled veterans and armed with heavy weaponry. In addition the Blacktydes have a engineers, raiders and drowned men at their disposal.' ' The Five Black Sails * The Bullshark - Aaron’s personal Longship. Largest ship in the Blacktyde fleet, it serves as the flagship of the House. This was destroyed at the battle of Marshes by the red priests. * The Dead’s Wroth - Caylus’ personal longship. It is entirely manned by drowned men. * The Harbinger (Bride's Bane) - Victaron’s personal longship. The Skulls and spines of his enemies hang from the mast. Small metal spines are embedded in the hull of the ship and a long chain runs the length of the bow for keelhauling prisoners. * The Dornish Cunt ''' - Horus’ personal Longship. Nailed to the figurehead is the broken helmet of a fallen Knight of House Tully. * '''The Windbourne- Marion's third longship. The Stormwraith the First was destroyed by Tor Pellinore's flames in the cowardly attack at Hagsmire, and the second ripped in twain by a great kraken. * The Tub: '''Grits original Riverlander boat, the Forlorn Hope was burnt to ashes. Lord Aaron found him another at a rather cheap price of, 'Give it, or loose all ye knuckles!' It leaks and is in dire need of an overhaul. Castle Blacktyde '''Blacktyde is one of the islands that form the Iron Islands. The major noble house of the island is House Blacktyde from Blacktyde Castle. The northernmost of the isles, Blacktyde is north of Orkmont and northwest of Harlaw. After being evicted by King Hoarr. The Family have now settled on a new location known as Iron Stones. Knightsgrave Design: '''Tower Castle '''Style: '''First Men/Ironbourn Design '''Location: '''Knightsgrave (formerly Fairmarket) '''is a town in the riverlands on the Blue Fork of the Trident. It is located mostly on the southern shore of the Blue Fork, but it has a wooden bridge that spans the river. Knightsgrave is five days travel from the Whispering Wood. '''Description: '''The town is modestly town and has a short, two yard wall running its circumference. On the Northern most point is a simple drum tower and in the centre of the city on one of the corners of the town square is Hall of Ironbourn design. The docks of Knightsgrave are choked with Ironbourn ships. Category:Houses